Tess
Tess is a character first introduced in Jak II. At the end of Jak 3, she is transformed into an Ottsel. She is Daxter's love interest. Biography Tess appears very soon after the beginning of Jak II, though her name is not learned until her second appearance. She is first seen talking to Torn when Jak and Daxter arrive at the Underground hideout. Sent by Torn to spy on Krew, she later works undercover as the barmaid of the Hip Hog Haven Saloon. In Jak 3, Tess reunites with Jak and Daxter in the Gun Course, where she designs and creates new guns to help out with the war effort. She made the Gyro Burster and Plasmite RPG. When Daxter is granted his pair of pants at the end of the game, Tess says that she wishes that she had a pair just like them; the Precursor Leader responds by turning her into an Ottsel. Her only appearance in Jak X: Combat Racing is during a short film that can be bought from the Secrets Shop. Appearance Tess is a tall, slim and attractive female. She is roughly the same height as Jak. She wears a green top, short blue shorts with a brown belt and long brown boots. She has blonde hair and also wears earrings. Aside from her work for the Underground, Tess's past is unknown. Personality Tess is depicted as a bright and bubbly individual, but she still takes her jobs seriously and is fiercely protective of Daxter. She is strong and serious, but this is not revealed until Jak 3; in Jak II, she is always kind and smiley except for Jak and Daxter's arrival at the Underground Hideout. When handing Jak a new weapon upgrade in Jak 3, she tells him that she wants him to protect her "little baby" (Daxter), and that if he doesn't, she'll "hunt him down and hurt him real bad." In Jak II, Jak 3 and the short film available in Jak X: Combat Racing, she listens attentively to Daxter's wild stories; she is perhaps the only character who believes them. (though Edje, Shiv, and Razer believe his story in the intro of Jak X) Hobbies Tess enjoys stroking Daxter, and is one of the few characters interested in his wild stories and believes them. She also enjoys designing lethal weapons. Skills In Jak II, Tess works as a barmaid in Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, though secretly undercover working with the underground to obtain information from Krew. In Jak 3, she creates several of the weapons that Jak uses (describing it as a hobby), and is also able to program the targets in the Gun Course to simulate enemy tactics. Ottsel Tess At the end of Jak 3, Tess is transformed into an Ottsel by the Precursor Leader after she wishes she had a pair of pants like Daxter. She retained all of her clothes (except her knee high boots), though they were changed to fit a female Ottsel. Daxter and Tess were about to kiss but Jak interrupts them before they do so, a vice versa of what Daxter has done with Jak and Keira. Trivia * As of Jak 3, she is the only known female Ottsel. * Unlike when Daxter got transformed by the Dark Eco in TPL, Tess retains all of her clothes, except her boots. This is undoubtedly because Tess leaving her clothes would have resulted in arguments about "explicitness" and possibly even a lawsuit. Gamewise, however, it could be because she was transformed intentionally instead of by accident, and by the Precursor Ottsels no less. * At the end of Jak 3 even though she had been turned into an Ottsel she can still be found at the gun course as a human. * At the end of Jak 3, after Daxter is granted pants, she stated "Wow, those are sharp, I wish I had a pair just like that." The ottsel leader then replies "Be careful what you wish for", and she is turned into an ottsel. However, her pants remained the same, just smaller. * There is a character named Tess in The Last of Us, which is another game developed by Naughty Dog. Category:Characters Category:Underground